Una como tú
by CaminLogz
Summary: UA. La misión de la rubia era muy simple, algo difícil pero nada imposible. Lo único malo era que, tenía que soportar por días a la caprichosa pelirroja, quien se convertiría en la niña que tenía que proteger y llevarla con bien a su padre. Pasarán tantas cosas entre ellas dos, que tal vez sea imposible evitar que caigan en el amor. ¿Cómo terminará esto? Elsanna. No incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Novela: **Una como tú

**Sinopsis**: La misión de la rubia era muy simple, algo difícil pero nada imposible. Lo único malo era que, tenía que soportar por días a la caprichosa pelirroja, quien se convertiría en la niña que tenía que proteger y llevarla con bien a su padre. Pasarán tantas cosas entre ellas dos, que tal vez sea imposible evitar que caigan en el amor. ¿Cómo terminará esto?

**Nota de autor**: Hola, chicos, bien, pues, me ha pasado que, como me quiero retirar un tiempo de FF y concentrarme en mis estudios, pues últimamente es cuando me han dado más ganas de escribir, y entonces, antes de retirarme, quiero compartir ésta historia con ustedes, la cual se me ocurrió un día que iba caminando a la parada del camión para ir a la universidad, y todo esto lo iba formulando en mi mente.

**Escribí otro OneShot Elsanna llamado "El pasado es pasado" y el de "Triste Invierno", también tengo una historia que, debo informar que tardaré en actualizar, la cual es "Una aventura más", pero ahí siguen ñ.ñ. **

**En mi bio podrán encontrar mi fb personal, página, y tuiter ñ.ñ. **

**Nota importante:**

Es una historia de Universo Alterno

Elsa & Anna aquí no son hermanas

**Noticias geniales: **

**El cortometraje de Frozen: Fiebre congelada se estrenará junto a La Cenicienta en cines, así que, ya vayan apartando la fecha del estreno en su agenda. En mi país (MX) creo que será el 13 de Marzo ñ.ñ. **

**Capítulo 1: Te salvé, te callas.**

Era un hermoso día soleado, los pájaros cantaban muy alegres, y durante esa mañana había mucha gente emocionada en esa colonia, pues ese día se llevaría a cabo la boda de Anna Arendelle con Hans Wester.

Sí, bueno, todo parecía ser color de rosa. La madre de Anna estaba preparando todo, mientras que su hija, bueno, ella estaba realmente furiosa porque no había podido salir de su habitación desde el día que se enteró que se convertiría en la esposa de Hans.

Anna se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama, aún tenía su pijama puesta y según ella, así quería permanecer siempre. De pronto entró su madre a la habitación un poco molesta

"Anna Arendelle, ponte de pie y alístate, la boda por el civil se llevará a cabo en menos de dos horas" –dijo intrigada la señora Arendelle quien se acercó a Anna a quitarle las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo hasta dejarla totalmente descubierta.

"No me quiero casar, y lo sabes" –contestó la pelirroja deprimida hundiendo más su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"No te pregunté si querías casarte, te di una orden, ahora obedece si no quieres que me ponga de malas" –dijo la madre y salió cerrando la puerta la cual con el impacto ocasionó un fuerte golpe que retumbó en las paredes.

Anna no tuvo otra opción, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero fue inútil su intento, de nuevo falló, pues su madre volvió a asegurarla por fuera.

"Maldita sea" –dijo Anna en un susurro presionando sus dientes

Suspiró resignada y caminó hacia su baño para alistarse tal como su madre ordenó.

-/-

Por otro lado, el señor Arendelle se encontraba muy preocupado por no tener más información sobre su hija. Lo último que supo de ella fue que sería obligada a casarse con el tal Hans, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que desde que se separó de la madre de Anna, éste ya no tenía derecho sobre ella, y a parte sería peligroso encontrarse con Hans, pues éste no era el tipo que todos creían que era.

Se notaba la angustia en el rostro del señor Arendelle, quien, en esa pequeña cabaña que se encontraba no le servía de mucha ayuda. De nada servía que tuviera teléfono, ni conexión a internet, si no podía seguir en contacto con su hija.

Se sentó en el sofá frente al pequeño televisor, y quedó pensativo para encontrar una solución, y salvar a su hija de aquél matrimonio, el cual ni siquiera sabía si ya se había llevado a cabo o se llevaría.

Entonces, es como si la solución llegara más rápido de lo que se dispara un flash al tomar una fotografía, y se puso de pie algo contento, y fue directo a tomar el teléfono.

Él llamaría a alguien importante y de suma confianza para salvar a su hija.

-/-

La pelirroja ya se encontraba "lista" si se puede decir de esa manera. Pues la verdad es que, ella trató de verse lo más terrible posible para su futuro esposo, y también lo hizo aposta para hacer enojar a su madre. La cual al entrar, y vio que su hija se encontraba vestida de negro, como si fuera a un velorio, y su cabello recogido en dos coletas como una infante pegó un grito de coraje

"¡Anna Arendelle!, pero ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" –preguntó su madre molesta y tomándola del brazo para estrujarla por su mal comportamiento.

"Lo que me dijiste, que me alistara" –respondió la pelirroja en un tono desafiante

"Ponte el maldito vestido que te dejé ayer en el clóset, y ya deja de comportarte como una infantil" –ordenó su madre molesta y salió de la habitación dejando a Anna molesta.

Anna aún no quería casarse, y no era porque no quisiera a Hans, de hecho, lo quiso y mucho, pero con el tiempo ese cariño fue desapareciendo, pues se dio cuenta que él no era el tipo de persona con el que quisiera compartir su vida, pero más que nada es que, ella aún no se sentía lista, aún tenía 18 años, su vida apenas y comenzaba a tomar un nuevo rumbo.

"_Creí que regresarías por mí, papá" –_pensó la pelirroja cabizbaja, caminó hacia su cama y se sentó.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y se puso a pensar en cómo hacerle para escapar de ahí y hacia dónde ir. Se podría decir que tal vez hacerlo sería fácil, incluso pensar en cómo sería, también se veía fácil, pero no lo era, pues, A pesar de que Anna no sabía mucho a lo que se dedicaba la familia de Hans, ella podría notar que había gato encerrado, es decir, algo sospechoso, porque las riquezas que esa familia poseía no era de fiar.

-/-

El papá de Anna, el señor Agdar se encontraba ya un poco más relajado, pues, logró encontrar la ayuda para su hija. Él confiaba plenamente en alguien, y estaba seguro que ese alguien le llevaría con bien a su hija a la cabaña.

Agdar ya no tuvo más opción que esperar una llamada que le confirmara que su hija Anna, pronto estaría con él. Así que sólo regresó al sofá y se sentó a supuestamente ver televisión, pues la angustia regresó a él, y sólo quedaba esperar pacientemente para tener noticias sobre su hija.

-/-

Anna ya estaba "lista", se miró frente al espejo, su cabello estaba recogido en forma de cebolla, y estaba usando ese vestido blanco que su madre le había dejado en el closét. Usó poco maquillaje, y pinto sus labios con un rosa para resaltar sus hermosos labios.

"Por fin estás lista" –dijo su madre entrando mostrando emoción y felicidad.

Anna siguió mirándose frente al espejo y suspiró resignada.

"¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto?" –se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja mirando a su madre por el espejo

"No te estoy obligando, es algo que tú querrás hacer en un futuro" –respondió su madre acomodando un poco el vestido de su hija, ya que le llegaba hasta los talones."Pero yo te lo estoy adelantando" –finalizó

Anna se giró para ver a su madre de frente

"Te amo, hija" –le dijo a la pelirroja acariciándole la mejilla, y seguido la tomó de la mano para que salieran de ahí.

"_Lo dudo"_ –pensó Anna

-/-

Mientras tanto, una rubia platinada se estaba preparando para cumplir con algo que prometió. Sí, ella es ese "alguien" que el señor Agdar contactó para que rescatara a su hija.

Elsa iba conduciendo su humilde mini Cooper, sí bueno, ella era la humilde, la verdad es que, lograr tener un auto como ese le costó mucho esfuerzo.

En fin, ella tan sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, y ese era, encontrar a esa pelirroja. Y para Elsa no sería problema alguna dar con ella, pues ésta ya conocía a la chica de algún modo, aunque Anna no iba a poder decir lo mismo en cuanto la viera.

Elsa llegó a su destino, bajó del auto y notó como varias personas llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja. Era ahí donde se llevaría a cabo la boda por el civil, y después, más tarde, se supondría que la boda se llevaría sería en la iglesia.

La rubia aún no se acercaba lo suficiente, de hecho, dejó estacionado el auto en frente a la distancia de dos casas de la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja bajó a la sala junto con su madre, quien no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

"Aquí está mi futura esposa" –dijo Hans entrando detrás de ellas a la sala, y seguido comenzó a entrar la familia del pelirrojo y amigos más cercanos.

"Aquí está" –respondió la madre de Anna girándose junto con su hija la cual apretó la mano de Anna para que ésta mostrara una sonrisa.

"Hola" –saludó un poco asustada Anna.

Hans la tomó de la cintura y depositó un beso en los labios de la pelirroja. La madre de Anna sonrió orgullosa y los dejó solos para no hacer mal tercio.

La sala se encontraba adornada con algunos globos blancos, retiraron los sofás del lugar y colocaron sillas, y al fondo colocaron una mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco, y detrás de ésta se encontraba el Juez preparándose para llevar a cabo la boda civil.

"Es hora, amor" –le dijo Hans a Anna y la acercó a la mesa para que iniciara la boda.

Anna estaba nerviosa, ella no quería casarse, y no sabía cómo hacerle para escapar.

"_Papá, ¿Por qué no llegas?, creí que serías mi héroe" –pensó Anna desesperada mientras caminaba sostenida del brazo de Hans para llegar a la mesa_

La rubia logró entrar a la casa, y la verdad que no le fue difícil, tan sólo vio la puerta abierta, y listo, aprovechó para entrar. Muchos no sospecharían que esa rubia iría a rescatar a Anna, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

La rubia llevaba lentes de sol, un pantalón negro, blusa de cuadros azul y encima su chaqueta de cuero. Y de calzado un par de tenis converse choclos negros. Al entrar a la casa, se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre su pecho doblados de una manera adecuada.

"Bien, es hora" –susurró la rubia para ella misma.

Siguió caminando y logró dar con la sala de inmediato, notó que la boda civil ya había comenzado.

Mientras tanto, el Juez había comenzado a dar lectura de lo de la ley y todo eso, Anna estaba angustiada, ella tenía una pequeña esperanza de que su padre llegara a salvarla, pero no había indicios de eso.

Elsa estaba pensando en un plan para poder sacar a la pelirroja de ahí. Estaba buscando la manera de crear una distracción que le favoreciera y le diera tiempo para sacar a Anna lo más rápido posible.

"_Bien, lo que haré será algo tonto, pero debe funcionar para que se arme el alboroto" –pensó Elsa dispuesta cometer cualquier locura para sacar a la pelirroja de ahí._

"Si no hay nadie que se oponga a ésta unión, continuemos" –dijo el Juez mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Yo me opongo!" –gritó Elsa y todos se giraron para mirar de dónde provenía esa voz.

"¿Quién es ella?" –preguntó Hans enojado a Anna

"No lo sé" –respondió la pelirroja confundida

"Es increíble lo que estás haciendo, Anna" –dijo Elsa acercándose

La madre de Anna se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Elsa

"¿Quién eres tú?" –preguntó la mujer molesta. Tomó la mano de Elsa a punto de sacarla de ahí, pero Elsa se movió rápido.

"Nadie puede tocarme" –le dijo Elsa y la empujó para que la señora cayera al piso.

"¡Mamá!" –gritó Anna preocupada, pero en el descuido de Hans, al querer ayudar a su suegra a ponerse de pie, Elsa aprovechó para tomar a Anna de la mano y sacarla de ahí.

Anna no puso tanta resistencia, pues también aprovechó para salir de ahí, al ver que todos estaban totalmente distraídos.

"No dejes que se vaya" –gritó la madre de Anna a Hans, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que la pelirroja ya no estaba.

"Síganla" –ordenó Hans a sus dos hermanos gemelos, que más que hermanos, parecían sus guardaespaldas. Eran gigantes, pelirrojos y con barba, que daban tener finta de ser maleantes. Éstos obedecieron de inmediato y salieron corriendo tras la pelirroja

Mientras tanto, Elsa abrió las puertas de su coche desactivando su alarma y se dirigió al asiento de piloto.

"Sube" –ordenó Elsa a la pelirroja pero ésta por fin puso resistencia

"No" –contestó la pelirroja mirándola desconfiada. "Ni siquiera te conozco" –siguió, pero al girarse notó que los hermanos de Hans venían corriendo

"Te estoy salvando, tu padre me ha mandado" –dijo Elsa quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Anna no tuvo otra opción, no lo volvió a pensar y subió al auto. Seguido Elsa subió y aceleró a toda velocidad el mini Cooper.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sé que es verdad que mi padre te ha mandado?" –preguntó Anna algo alterada y molesta.

"No hagas tantas preguntas, ahora no te las puedo responder, espera hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro" –dijo Elsa quien miraba hacia atrás por el espejo para asegurarse de que no la estuvieran siguiendo.

"Necesito que me respondas ahora" –gritó Anna molesta

"Ya te dije que no, ahora abrocha tu cinturón, siéntate bien y cállate" –ordenó Elsa perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

Anna obedeció y se cruzó de brazos.

"_¿En qué te has metido, Elsa?" se preguntó la rubia desesperadamente en su mente. _

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que, tardaría días en llegar a la cabaña del señor Arendelle, y tendría que soportar a una niña caprichosa como lo es Anna. Pero Elsa lo hacía de buen corazón, y más que nada por agradecimiento, y algo más.

()()()

**Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradeceré infinitamente un Review para así poder continuar con la historia. **

**La verdad es que, hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de escribir de la manera de "narración", ya que, normalmente siempre escribo desde el POV de un personaje, pero ahora quise cambiarle, intentar algo nuevo :P. **


	2. Me llamo Elsa, Elsa Sween

**Leer nota de autor que está al final (: **

Capítulo 2:

**Me llamo Elsa, Elsa Sween **

El ambiente se tensó en la casa de la señora Arendelle, y un Hans un tanto molesto y preocupado se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, muy pensativo, mientras que sus dos hermanos sólo lo observaban en silencio. Hans comenzó a acariciar su barbilla y trató de encontrar una solución para poder encontrar a Anna, pero nada se le ocurría.

La señora Arendelle entró y se sentó a su lado.

"No hay indicios de dónde pueda estar" –comentó preocupada.

Hans frunció el ceño.

"Les dije que la siguieran y no la dejaran escapar ¿Por qué son tan tontos?" –gritó Hans furioso poniéndose de pie tomando del cuello de la camiseta a su hermano Henry

Enseguida entró a la defensiva Jeff, el hermano gemelo de Henry y alejó a Hans de un empujón.

"Se escapó en un carro, era obvio que no la alcanzaríamos" –defendió Jeff y Hans volvió a caer en la silla.

"Tranquilízate, Hans, así no conseguiremos nada" –propuso la señora Arendelle tomándolo del hombro.

"Tienes razón, Idun" –admitió el pelirrojo relajándose. "Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Quién es esa chica rubia?, ¿La conoces?" –le preguntó girándose un poco para mirarla de frente.

"No sé quién es esa chica" –respondió Idun preocupada

"Entonces, ¿Es algo que planeó Anna?" –preguntó Hans incrédulo

"Lo dudo, Anna no es tan lista" –admitió Idun un poco confundida

Hans e Idun no estaban realmente preocupados por la seguridad de Anna, ellos eran ese tipo de hierba mala que jamás muere. Si la querían encontrar era para cumplir con un negocio que no debía quedar así, pero eso Anna no lo sabía.

Idun y Hans acordaron que en cuanto Anna fuera la esposa del pelirrojo, éste tendría el poder de parte de la fortuna de Arendelle, y así, el patrimonio crecería lo doble.

Anna ni siquiera sabía que, ella ya era dueña de toda la fortuna Arendelle, y para que pudiera disponer de esta, tendría que casarse. Entonces, ese fue el plan de la madre de Anna, ya que ésta tampoco tenía ningún centavo desde que se divorció de Agdar.

Pero ¿Por qué el señor Arendelle estaba escondiéndose en un cabaña?, la respuesta era muy sencilla, él no podía estar a la vista de Hans ni de su familia, ya que la familia de Hans era en extremo peligrosa, pues la fortuna que construyeron los Wester no fue por generaciones, sino por andar en malos pasos, haciendo negocios sucios y nada éticos. Así que, lo mejor que podía hacer Agdar era ocultarse mientras resolvía el asunto de alejar a Hans de Anna de una manera adecuada, porque para lograr eso, era obvio que tenía que estar con vida, porque si Hans lo llegara a encontrar, seguro ordenaría a su gente que lo mataran, y entonces, dejaría a Anna totalmente desprotegida.

"¿Entonces quién crees que hizo esto?, es obvio que alguien mandó a esa rubia" –dijo Hans molesto intentando armar una teoría que le resultara lógica.

"¡Agdar!" –dijo la madre de Anna poniéndose de pie."Puedo jurar que fue Agdar, él es el único que pudo haber hecho esto" –siguió la señora Arendelle un poco más segura

Hans se puso de pie e Idun hizo lo mismo.

"¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?" –preguntó Hans muy interesado

"No, pero tengo algo que nos puede ayudar" –respondió Idun pensativa

"¿Qué?" –preguntó el pelirrojo confundido

-/-

Una rubia platinada iba conduciendo un poco más relajada, mientras que una pelirroja le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, y aún seguía obedeciendo a la rubia, pues seguía callada.

Elsa no decía nada, ya llevaban así 20 minutos, y Anna comenzaba a desesperarse. A parte, se sentía incómoda, más por el vestido que por estar con una completa desconocida, pues aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía a salvo a lado de Elsa que con su madre.

La rubia también veía de reojo a Anna de vez en cuando, pero no le decía nada, de hecho, los pensamientos de la rubia se terminaron, no quería hacerse miles de preguntas que podían causar que se arrepintiera de estar ayudándole. A parte, de nada le serviría arrepentirse, ya sería tarde retroceder, porque ya había llegado demasiado lejos echando a andar el plan de esa manera.

Por fin Elsa detuvo el auto estacionándolo frente a una tienda. Anna frunció el ceño, estaba confundida.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" por fin decidió hablar la pelirroja alto temerosa, pero sin mirar a Elsa.

"Es obvio que no podemos emprender un largo viaje mientras estés usando un vestido, así que debemos comprar ropa" le respondió la rubia quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

"Es cierto, pero, hay un problema" dijo la pelirroja, quien seguía sin mirar a Elsa.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó la rubia confundida, quien sí se dignó a mirarla

"No me diste tiempo de recoger algunas pertenencia, no traje mi dinero" respondió la pelirroja mirando a Elsa algo avergonzada

"No te preocupes por eso, tengo dinero suficiente para este viaje y todas tus necesidades" finalizó Elsa saliendo del auto y dirigiendo al asiento de copiloto para abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja

"¿Ahora también te la das de "caballero"? le preguntó la pelirroja en un tono divertido, que resultó ser molesto para Elsa.

La rubia la observó por dos segundos y después le respondió:

"Sólo quiero asegurarme que no hayas llenado mi auto de alguna de tus pulgas, ¡Ahora bájate" ordenó Elsa en un tono molesto

La pelirroja bufó y se quitó de mala gana el cinturón, seguido bajó del auto y por fin Elsa pudo cerrar la puerta y activar la alarma.

"Sigo sin confiar en ti" le dijo Anna mientras caminaba de lado derecho de la rubia para entrar a la tienda.

"Aún así, estás aquí, aunque" se detuvo la rubia y Anna hizo lo mismo. Elsa quedó pensativa por algunos segundos. "Creo que confía más en mí que en tu madre, sino, no hubieras aceptado seguirme" dijo al fin y siguió caminando.

Anna quedó boquiabierta, pero de inmediato salió de ese pequeño estado de congelamiento.

"Mencionaste a mi padre, por eso te seguí" se defendió Anna. "¿Cómo lo conoces?" se animó a preguntar la pelirroja esperando una respuesta inmediata, pues la curiosidad iba a comenzar a consumirla.

"Te responderé todo lo que quieras cuando comencemos a emprender el viaje, ahora sólo ve y busca lo que creas apropiado y cómodo para ti, y hazlo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo" casi ordenó Elsa en un tono autoritario y frío.

Anna caminó un poco hacia adelante, pero se detuvo y se giró para mirar a la rubia de frente.

"¿Me acompañas?, siempre que compro ropa me gusta saber qué opinan de cómo se me ve" le dijo la pelirroja en un tono tímido lo cual, aunque Elsa no iba a admitir internamente, le causó ternura.

"De acuerdo" respondió Elsa resignándose. "Pero no hay que tardarnos, te recuerdo que estamos escapando de tu madre y tu prometido" le dijo la rubia quien se acercó a Anna para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de la tienda y ayudarle a buscar las prendas adecuadas.

-/-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la señora Arendelle, tanto los hermanos de Hans, y el pelirrojo junto con Idun, estaban buscando la manera de encontrar el paredero del papá de Anna. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el cuarto de la pelirroja?, era ahí donde comenzaron su búsqueda.

"Tu exesposo es muy listo, Idun" comentó el pelirrojo quien sostenía un celular en su mano y lo miraba fijamente. "El tiempo que se estuvo comunicando con Anna, lo hizo de manera hábil, pues protegió su dirección I.P, y todo para no ser encontrado" siguió en un tono molesto.

Idun se acercó a él y tomó el celular.

"Encontraremos la manera, buscaremos a un experto si es necesario, pero de que encontraremos el paradero de Agdar, lo encontraremos" dijo Idun en un tono firme quien hizo que el pelirrojo le mirara de frente directo a los ojos para transmitirle confianza.

"De acuerdo, sigamos buscando" dijo un Hans más motivado.

-/-

Elsa se encontraba sentada sosteniendo en sus piernas un montón de blusas y jeans, esperando "Pacientemente" a que una pelirroja saliera de los probadores y se decidiera de una buena vez qué ropa se llevaría y cuál no.

Ya llevaba ahí 10 minutos los cuales se le habían hecho más que eternos, pues tener tanta paciencia no era su fuerte, pero no podía reclamar tanto, pues, se supone que desde que "rescató" a la pelirroja de ese matrimonio, se había convertido en su protectora.

"¿Qué tal estos _Jeans _negros con esta blusa blanca con la imagen de la bandera de Londres? ¿Sí combina?" preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a Elsa quedando a medio metro de distancia.

Elsa la miró de pies a cabeza un tanto sorprendida, no se dio cuenta que su boca se abrió al instante. De pronto, la rubia sintió que era la chica más bonita que había mirado, ya que veía a una pelirroja totalmente tierna, adorable. Nada que ver con la que había visto anteriormente, una a punto de casarse, con un vestido, mucho maquillaje, y cabello peinado en forma de cebolla, simplemente la anterior aparentaba una edad más grande, en cambio ésta, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa.

"Sí-í" se trabó Elsa un poco, pues casi se ahogaba con su saliva al responder. "Sí combina, se te ve muy bien esa ropa" comentó Elsa quien sintió arder sus mejillas al decir eso.

"Perfecto, entonces me llevaré esto puesto, más lo que me has estado cuidando, ¿cuánto durará el viaje?, ¿será ropa suficiente?, ¿haremos paradas?, ¿mi padre tiene ropa para mí en su cabaña?" comenzó a preguntar la pelirroja sin detenerse lo cual comenzó a fastidiar un poco a Elsa, pero de inmediato le encontró lo divertido.

"Te aseguro que es suficiente" dijo Elsa en un tono elevado para que Anna dejara de hablar.

"Bien" dijo Anna y mostró una cálida sonrisa a Elsa

La rubia se puso de pie sosteniendo la ropa que había escogido Anna. Y caminó hacia donde tenía que pagar por las prendas. Anna le siguió el paso.

Varios minutos después, ambas salieron de la tienda; Elsa desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta de copiloto para hacer el asiento hacia adelante y poner las bolsas de las compras; Al terminar de hacerlo, regresó el asiento a su sitio e invitó a Anna a que entrara.

"Gracias" agradeció la pelirroja en un tono alegre.

Elsa no contestó, cerró la puerta con delicadeza, aunque, eso último lo hizo por el amor que le tiene a su auto, no por evitar asustar a la pelirroja de un portazo.

Seguido, la rubia caminó al lugar de piloto, abrió la puerta y subió a su auto para echarlo a andar.

"Gracias" volvió a decir la pelirroja, quien ahora, ya había perdido la timidez y se dirigía a Elsa como si ya le conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Elsa seguía mirando al frente, se acercó un poco a la pelirroja para sacar del pequeño cajón sus lentes de sol y se los colocó.

"Eso ya lo habías dicho" le respondió Elsa en un tono indiferente

"Lo sé, pero, el 'Gracias' anterior se debió a que me abriste la puerta del carro, y este 'Gracias' es por la ropa que me compraste, y por haberme rescatado de ese matrimonio" dijo Anna en un tono amable, lo cuál provocó que la rubiera sintiera arder su cuerpo por dentro.

"No tienes qué agradecer, ya te dije que lo hago porque tu padre me envió" respondió Elsa mientras colocaba la llave para encender el carro. Al hacerlo, Anna no pudo quedarse callada, de nuevo.

"A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó la pelirroja mirándola. Elsa frunció el ceño y comenzaba a ver por el espejo retrovisor para salir del estacionamiento y emprender el largo viaje para llegar al paradero de Agdar.

Elsa dudó en decirle su nombre, pero pensó que si iba a estar por los siguientes días con la chica, lo menos que podía transmitirle de información sobre ella sería darle su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Elsa" comenzó a decir concentrada en salir del estacionamiento para comenzar a tomar rumbo por la calle y seguir por la carretera. "Elsa Sween" finalizó un poco nerviosa.

Anna sonrió y regresó su vista al frente.

"Un gusto conocerte, Elsa Sween" comentó Anna haciendo énfasis en "Sween" en un tono alegre. "Ahora, tenemos una conversación pendiente, debes contestarme todas las preguntas que tengo al respecto de lo que has hecho" finalizó Anna orgullosa

La rubia le miró de reojo y después asintió.

"Adelante, pregunta" dijo la rubia decidida a responder todas las dudas que la pelirroja tuviera.

()()()

**Nota del autor: Después de casi dos meses por fin actualicé éste fic, el cual pensaba abandonar, pero ya no xD, creo que aún puedo exprimirle más para que salga una historia :P. **

**En mi BIO (perfil) dejaré el link de mi feisbuk para los que gusten agregarme y si pueden darme más ideas para el fic o algo (: **

**Los "Reviews" son esenciales para continuar con ésta historia, así que si llegaron hasta aquí, les pido que dejen su comentario más constructivo posible para mejorar (: **


	3. Aquí está tu ensalada, mi reina

**Leer nota de autor al final (: **

**Capítulo 3: **

**Aquí está tu ensalada, mi reina **

La rubia seguía mirando hacia el frente, conduciendo con toda la precaución posible. El sol ya estaba ocultándose, así que no faltaría mucho para que el cielo se vistiera de negro y lo único bello que alumbraría serían las estrellas y la enorme luna llena.

Anna aún no formulaba ninguna pregunta, porque la verdad no sabía qué quería preguntar exactamente. Y eso a Elsa le estaba inquietando.  
>Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la rubia le dijo que respondería todas las dudas que tuviera, pero Anna no decía más nada.<p>

Aún así, Elsa quiso darle su espacio, tal vez comprendió que la pelirroja aún no ponía en orden sus pensamientos para comenzar a hacer un interrogatorio.

"Elsa…" se animó a decir Anna con la voz baja un poco cortada. La rubia no supo si Anna le estaba llamando o sólo susurró su nombre nomás por hacerlo.

"Creí que querías hacerme un interrogatorio" comentó Elsa ignorando por completo que Anna haya pronunciado su nombre en un susurro

"Eso quiero" comenzó a decir Anna un tanto nerviosa pero sin mirar a Elsa "Es sólo que…" se detuvo y eso a Elsa le desconcertó y al mismo tiempo le molestó, pues la pelirroja le provocaba una inquietud al no terminar sus oraciones

"Es sólo que ¿qué?" preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño pero sin quitar su vista del frente.

"No sé por dónde empezar, son tantas dudas" dijo Anna al fin y soltó un pequeño suspiro

La verdad era que Anna sí tenía muchas dudas, pero todas estaban revueltas en su mente, pues, ella quería saber tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada, como desde por qué iba a ser obligada a casarse con Hans Wester hasta por qué su padre está esperándole en un lugar lejos y sobre todo por qué su padre a confiado en una CHICA para su protección, ¿Cómo conoció su padre a la rubia? ¿Cómo es que son "amigos"? y muchas más, pero prefería mejor no saber la verdad, porque tal vez le dolería y le sorprendería de lo que pudiera enterarse.

Elsa se quitó los lentes negros y los guardó en el cajón que está frente a Anna pero sin quitar su vista de la carretera. Después regresó su mano derecha al volante y siguió conduciendo con precaución.

"¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?" por fin la pelirroja hizo la primera pregunta de tantas, o bueno, eso pensó Elsa.

En el rostro de la rubia platinada se dibujó una sonrisa y de inmediato la quitó, tal vez esa sonrisa se debió a que recordó cómo conoció al señor Agdar.

"Creí que preguntarías algo más inquietante" comentó Elsa y miró de reojo a Anna.

"Eso me inquieta mucho, no veo tan normal que mi padre sea amigo de una chica de tu edad" dijo Anna en un tono molesto, o al menos así lo percibió la rubia.

"¿Celos?" le preguntó Elsa en un tono burlón lo cual provocó que Anna frunciera el ceño y se molestara.

"No" respondió la pelirroja intentando no ser tan obvia, pero sí eran celos, pues Anna llegó a pensar que tal vez Elsa era la novia de su papá, y lo primero que le inquietó a Anna fue pensar que su madrastra sería casi de la misma edad que ella, y entonces, ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Sería una vergüenza total.

"Digamos que tu padre me ayudó…" comenzó a responder Elsa pero Anna ya no soportó más la lentitud de la rubia al hablar, así que dijo:

"¿Eres novia de mi padre o qué?" gritó Anna muy inquieta, su semblante cambió, se veía muy nerviosa al haber insinuado algo así, pero se le revolvieron las emociones y los sentimientos, y como resultado, terminó explotando y esa explosión la llevó a reaccionar así.

Elsa abrió los ojos como plato

"¿Qué" dijo Elsa sorprendida "No, no, no, claro que no" negó de inmediato algo desesperada para que a la pelirroja le quedara claro que en definitivo Elsa no era la novia de su padre "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" preguntó Elsa entre molesta, ofendida y desconcertada

"Pues sólo intenté usar la lógica" respondió Anna sin dejar de mirar a la rubia

"Pues no tienes lógica" contestó Elsa en un tono serio

"Oye, conozco a las chicas de tu edad" comenzó a hablar Anna

"¿Las chicas de mi edad?, ni siquiera sabes cuántos años tengo" se defendió Elsa de inmediato

"Eso es… cierto" comenzó a decir la pelirroja algo confundida "Pero aún así conozco a las que se ven de tu edad, de inmediato buscan a un hombre divorciado o casado con mucho dinero y se les insinúan" comentó Anna a punto de entrar en la furia

"¿Sabes? Estás juzgándome muy mal, ni siquiera me conoces, así que no permitiré que digas eso de mí, porque yo no soy de esa manera" se defendió Elsa y por el tono en que lo dijo, se notó que comenzaba a molestarse con la pelirroja.

Y aunque Elsa no lo haría, admitió interiormente que quería golpear a Anna o ponerle algo en la boca para que dejara de decir esas estupideces.

"¿Entonces cómo conociste a mi padre? ¿Por qué son amigos?" exigió Anna en un tono amenazante, la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, los celos se elevaron y con la curiosidad combinada no sería algo bueno lo que sucedería después.

Elsa sonrió, se tranquilizó y contó diez segundos mentalmente. El solo se ocultó, y el cielo se estaba apagando poco a poco.

"Te quedarás con la duda, porque eso no te lo pienso responder" dijo Elsa en un tono más calmado sin quitar la vista al frente.

Anna se recargó sobre el respaldo del asiento y cruzó los brazos

"_Qué infantil" pensó Elsa_

"_No, nenita, la infantil eres tú, cómo te pones con una niña" dijo una voz en la mente de la rubia_

"_¿Infantil yo?, pero sí es ella la que empezó" se defendió la rubia_

"_Es una niña" dijo la voz en la mente de Elsa_

"_¡Agh!, lo sé, pero, es que ella, es tan, ¡Desesperante!" _

Elsa dejó de escuchar esa voz, tan sólo era tal vez su conciencia quien le hablaba o realmente se estaba volviendo loca, pero en definitiva, no le respondería esa pregunta a la pelirroja, ya no lo merecía, todo por haber sacado conclusiones antes de permitir si quiera que la rubia comenzara a responder. Si Anna no se hubiera acelerado de esa manera, tal vez sabría la historia de cómo Elsa y su padre se conocieron, pero ahora, ya perdió ese derecho.

"Tengo otra pregunta" dijo Anna algo avergonzada después de haber permanecido callada un minuto.

Elsa sólo sonrió, y mentalmente se felicitó por haber ganado esa pequeña batalla que tuvo con la pelirroja.

-/-

La noche llegó, y en casa de Idun la fiesta se canceló, era obvio, pues no se iba a poder llevar a cabo una boda sin la novia.

La señora Arendelle se encontraba caminando en su habitación un tanto preocupada por no haber tenido noticias de Anna, aún. Y también algo inquieta porque Hans hacía horas que se había ido a investigar e intentar saber la ubicación del padre de Anna, pero nada, tampoco se sabía de él.

"Estuve tan cerca" comentó Idun en un susurro para ella misma y después se sentó en su cama.

"Lo tengo" dijo Hans algo emocionado entrando a la habitación de Idun sin pedir permiso mientras se acercaba a ella

"Me podría estar cambiando y tú entras como si nada" le regañó Idun fingiendo molestia

"No estoy para reclamos" bufó Hans "Sé donde está Agdar, y es seguro que Anna se dirige para allá, así que no hay tiempo que perder, iré tras ella" dijo decidido con un tono lleno de orgullo por haber logrado encontrar el paradero de Agdar.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" le preguntó Idun sorprendida y emocionada

"Eso no importa, el punto es que lo logré, así que dime ¿Vendrás conmigo o no?" preguntó Hans muy modesto por su gran logro, y eso era algo muy típico en él. Siempre que lograba conseguir algo por sus méritos y no por los de sus hermanos o padres, se hacía el grande, y se crecía ante los demás. Era algo que sin duda, nunca se le iba a quitar.

"Iré contigo" contestó Idun muy decidida

Ella quería encontrar tanto el paradero de Agdar y obvio a Anna para conseguir lo que había planeado. Primero, quería a Agdar para reclamarle, y segundo a Anna para poder disponer de la fortuna, porque su avaricia podía más que el poco amor que pudiera tener por su hija.

"Partiremos en la mañana" dijo Hans dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida

"No" se negó completamente Idun "Saldremos a la media noche, no hay tiempo que perder" finalizó en un tono seguro.

"De acuerdo, entonces, empaca lo básico que puedas llevar, porque el viaje será largo, yo vendré más tarde para irnos" dijo por último y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Idun se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar un pequeño maletín en su closet donde pudiera cargar con lo básico que pudiera llevar para sobrevivir al viaje.

-/-

Elsa ya llevaba dos horas conduciendo sin parar, ya se encontraba en plena carretera a punto de llegar a la primera ciudad, la cual resultaría ser su primera parada para que la pelirroja pudiera consumir algún alimento.

Durante esas dos horas, Anna estuvo formulando preguntas cada diez minutos, pues cada que la rubia le contestaba una, Anna quedaba muy pensativa, y después de analizarlo y reflexionarlo, se animaba a hacer una siguiente. Y de hecho, aún no terminaba con el interrogatorio, pero decidió pausarlo para evitar la posible tensión que podría formularse ahí dentro en el auto, en medio de la carretera, porque la verdad, eso era inquietante.

Anna le preguntó a Elsa que por qué su padre la mandó a ella y no a nadie más, a lo que Elsa respondió que Agdar le tuvo esa confianza porque es la única persona que jamás le apuñaló por la espalda. Aún así, Anna quedó con más dudas, pues no lograba entender aún por qué tanta confianza, y no lo entendería, pues era obvio que si le insistía a la rubia en que le explicara, seguro Elsa perdería la paciencia y terminaría diciéndole que no, a parte, la pelirroja sospechaba que para poder entenderlo tendría que saber cómo se conocieron, y era obvio que como Elsa le dijo antes, ya no le respondería por nada del mundo esa duda, todo por haberle juzgado mal.

Otra duda, también fue que a qué lugar iban exactamente, y Elsa también le contestó pero dejándola igual, con más dudas, pues sólo el dijo que se trataba de una cabaña muy lejos, y que no podía decirle en qué lugar exactamente, pues, no quería correr el riesgo, y ahí Anna dudo ¿riesgo de qué?, no es como si Anna tuviera micrófono en alguna parte de su cuerpo y su madre le estuviera espiando o escuchando. Aunque sí podría ser posible, era obvio que no era cierto.

Total, la rubia sí le contestó todas las dudas, pero dejó a una Anna más confundida, incluso, la pelirroja llegó a pensar que era mejor no haberle preguntado nada.

Durante el camino siguieron en silencio, y Anna comenzó a ponerse algo inquieta, pues sinceramente, la pelirroja estaba aburrida.

La pelirroja comenzó a soltar suspiros ruidosos, y eso a Elsa le comenzaba a fastidiar, aún así, la rubia intentaba tener paciencia, pues ya faltaba poco para llegar a la primera parada, así que tal vez podría aguantar.

"¿Puedo poner música?" le preguntó Anna girando su rostro para ver a la rubia. Elsa le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Anna en un tono molesto

"Porque no" contestó Elsa entre dientes. La rubia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Anna regresó su vista al frente y se cruzó de brazos.

Finalmente, Elsa aparcó el auto frente a un _"McDonald's", _por fin llegaron a la primera parada, y Anna al notar eso, salió casi corriendo del auto, era como si hubiera estado encerrada en prisión por siglos y finalmente probaba la libertad. Elsa salió con más calma mirando un poco extrañada a la pelirroja quien parecía niña chiquita, de hecho, Elsa podría jurar que Anna estaba saltando de felicidad, pero sólo eran ilusiones suyas, obvio Anna no estaba haciendo eso ¿o sí?

Elsa cerró la puerta de su auto y activó la alarma e invitó a Anna a que entraran al restaurante de comida rápida.

Una vez estando dentro, Elsa ordenó dos _McTríos. _Anna fue al baño para asearse un poco, y Elsa hizo lo mismo una vez que llevó ambas bandejas a la mesa.

Ya cuando por fin las chicas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, Elsa notó que Anna no tocaba su hamburguesa para nada.

"¿No tienes hambre?" le preguntó Elsa quien sostenía la hamburguesa con ambas manos a la altura de su barbilla

"No, bueno, sí, pero…" y de nuevo Anna no terminó su oración a tiempo, y eso a Elsa le molestó.

"¿Pero qué?" le preguntó Elsa presionando los dientes intentando sacar más paciencia de quién sabe dónde.

"Yo estoy acostumbrada a cenar ensaladas, ya que son menos calorías, ya sabes, una debe cuidarse, y sí el viaje será largo, pues es obvio que no tendré tiempo para hacer ejercicio y poder bajar las calorías que ésta hamburguesa pueda producirme" Anna hablaba sin parar y a Elsa le provocó un dolor de cabeza inmenso de una manera tan rápida que la paró en seco

"¡Basta!" gritó Elsa quien soltó su hamburguesa sobre el plato, tomó la de Anna y la desarmó por completo, pues le quitó el pan, y la carne, dejando sólo sobre el platillo la lechuga, tomate, cebolla y aguacate "Aquí está tu ensalada, mi reina, ahora come" ordenó Elsa quien de manera agresiva tomó su hamburguesa en sus manos y la llevó a su boca para dar una gran mordida

Anna le miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesta, y después se cruzó de brazos recargándose sobre el respaldo del asiento.

"No tenías que hacer algo así" le reclamó Anna en un tono calmado

"Me colmaste la paciencia" se defendió Elsa

"¿Sabes?, sólo pudiste aconsejarme que yo misma le quitara el pan y la carne, o motivarme a que la comiera y no preocupara por mi físico" le dijo Anna un tanto seria, y en el tono de voz que usó, pareciera que aguantaba las ganas de comenzar a llorar "Pero no, la señorita perfección no tiene consideración y le gusta ser tan mala con todos, hasta con ella misma" siguió Anna con los ojos cristalinos "Yo pensé que podríamos comenzar a llevarnos bien, tú sabes, con eso de que el viaje será largo, pero ya veo que no se podrá" finalizó Anna poniéndose de pie seguido de eso, salió del restaurante.

Elsa quedó boquiabierta, y mientras Anna le decía todo eso, la rubia no se dio cuenta cuando su hamburguesa cayó sobre su plato algo desarmada.

La rubia se sintió mal, pues se dio cuenta por fin, que desde su encuentro con Anna, desde que la rescato, hace algunas horas, ya le había tratado mal y ya no la soportaba, y entonces, Elsa se dio cuenta que realmente sí había sido muy injusta con la chica.

Se supone que tenía que protegerla, no tratarla mal, pero bueno, como siempre, de nuevo Elsa estaba comenzando a hacer las cosas mal.

Elsa tomó una papa frita y la observó, y entonces se dio cuenta, que el apetito desapareció.

"Tengo que disculparme con Anna" dijo para sí misma en un tono desanimado

-/-

En la casa de la señora Arendelle, Hans llegó un poco más temprano de lo planeado, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Idun cenando.

"Estoy aquí" se anunció Hans entrando a la cocina y sentándose frente a Idun. La mesa no era tan grande, de hecho, era una mesa rectangular para seis personas, así que casi no había una distancia tan grande entre ellos.

"Llegaste temprano" dijo Idun en un tono relajado, mientras que con su mano derecha cogía el tenedor y lo presionaba encima de un pedazo de pechuga de pollo.

"Sabes que me gusta ser puntual" contestó Hans en un tono elegante

"¿Quieres cenar?" le preguntó la señora cordialmente

"No, gracias, ya cené" respondió el pelirrojo

Después de esa pequeña charla permanecieron callados algunos minutos, hasta que Idun terminó de cenar.

"¿Crees que debamos partir ya?" le preguntó Hans

"Sí, hay que comenzar el viaje ahora mismo, ya no tenemos que seguir perdiendo más tiempo" dijo Idun decidida. Se puso de pie y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Vayamos por Anna" propuso Idun y salió de la cocina, seguido un Hans muy satisfecho le siguió.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo **TRES** (:, si llegaron hasta aquí, dejen un **REVIEW**, chiquititillo, por favor, déjenme sus críticas más constructivas posibles, motívenme a seguir :(.

**Nota de autor: Gracias por sus favs y follows *.*' y ojalá puedan dejarme un review. Les recuerdo que si leen esto, en mi bio está mi fb :(, si gustan agregarme, soy chida, neta :p. **


	4. No tengas frío

**Leer nota de autor al final (: ¡POR FAVOR! :D**

**Capítulo 4:**

**No tengas frío**

Hans e Idun emprendieron el viaje un poco antes de lo acordado, pues ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya no había tiempo que perder.

Hans iba muy concentrado mirando hacia el frente mientras conducía su preciada camioneta blanca 4x4, con toda la precaución posible e Idun iba de copiloto. Ambos tenían puestos su cinturón de seguridad, y en la parte trasera llevaban lo "básico" para sobrevivir al viaje.

Ya llevaban media hora de viaje, pero era seguro que ni siquiera estaban muy cerca de alcanzar a Elsa y Anna, aún.

"¿De verdad sabes con exactitud hacia dónde ir?" –le preguntó algo inquieta Idun al mirar por la ventana la obscuridad de la carretera, y sólo señalamientos color amarillos para indicar por dónde conducir.

Idun sentía algo de miedo, nunca había viajado durante la noche, de hecho, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber emprendido el viaje, pensó que se aceleró demasiado rápido, pero luego recordó que era muy importante encontrar a Anna para llevar a cabo su plan y se le pasó.

El pelirrojo no tenía miedo, de hecho, le encantaba todo eso, se creía un super agente secreto o algo parecido en busca de algún criminal.

"De verdad" –contestó el pelirrojo quien aún sostenía ambas manos en el volante sin quitar la vista del frente.

Idun lo observó por un momento y después regresó su vista hacia un lado para seguir mirando por la ventana.

"No tengas miedo, sé conducir muy bien" –comentó Hans al notar la cara de angustia de Idun. Y aunque ella intentaba disimularla, no podía, simplemente, ella estaba aterrada.

Idun no dijo nada, sólo miró de nuevo a Hans, asintió y regresó su vista hacia la ventana para seguir observando la carretera.

Y así permanecieron callados como por diez minutos.

"¿Sabes?" –comenzó a hablar Hans para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, pero seguía mirando hacia el frente, él no podía distraerse. "Si hubieras dejado que Anna conservara su teléfono celular, sería más sencillo llegar a su paradero" –siguió diciendo el pelirrojo en un tono neutro, no sonaba molesto ni tampoco contento.

"Lo sé, pero sabes bien que no podía permitir que siguiera teniendo contacto con Agdar" –respondió Idun girando su rostro para mirarlo de perfil y luego se acomodó en el respaldo y comenzó a mirar hacia el frente; se cansó de seguir mirando por la ventana.

Hans soltó una pequeña carcajada, era una de esas como de sarcasmo.

"Pues vaya error, mira que tu marido logró rescatarla después de todo" –dijo el chico en un tono irónico, medio burlón, pues era cierto, a pesar de que Idun hizo de todo para que Anna no tuviera contacto con su padre, y éste no pudiera rescatarla, finalmente Agdar lo logró, pudo mandar a alguien para volver a encontrarse con su preciada hija.

"No la rescató él exactamente, a parte, no es como si la tuviéramos secuestrada" –comentó Idun un poco molesta por el tono que usó Hans, a parte de que se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Eso es cierto" –contestó Hans aprobando por completo lo que dijo Idun. "Pero, bueno, ahora ya vamos en camino, y traeremos de vuelta a Anna" –dijo el chico un poco orgulloso y aunque no se notara, él estaba ansioso por encontrar a la pelirroja, casarse y tener más poder del que pudiera presumir.

-/-

La rubia seguía sentada, no había podido ponerse de pie después de dejar pasar 20 minutos, ¿en serio?, ¿tan difícil se le hacía ir a disculparse con Anna?

Elsa seguía jugando con las papas fritas, y sólo les daba vuelta entre sus dedos gordo e índice, era obvio que su apetito ya no regresaría.

Elsa soltó la papa sobre el plato y de nuevo pensaba en cómo ir a disculparse con la pelirroja, pero de pronto, la rubia se daba la contra a sí misma, se decía que no debía importarle lo que la pelirroja dijera, que total, a penas y le acaba de conocer, entonces, no podía preocuparse por alguien a quien apenas conoce, pero luego, recordaba a Agdar, y la confianza que él depositó en ella para que le protegiera a su hija durante el viaje que emprendieron y que la llevara con bien a la cabaña, y entonces, de nuevo se le revolvían los sentimientos y las emociones.

"De acuerdo, aquí voy, no puedo perder más tiempo" –dijo por fin poniéndose de pie, y seguido soltó un suspiro de resignación. Elsa iba a disculparse con la pelirroja, pero no sólo por obligación, sino más bien, tal vez lo haría de corazón, porque desde que vio la forma en que la pelirroja le observó y salió, la rubia sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo muy irritante e incómodo, y de hecho, aún lo sentía, y no se podía explicar por qué.

Elsa salió del restaurante, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a la pelirroja, y tal vez fue suerte que en cuanto giró su rostro hacia su auto, vio a Anna recargada sobre la puerta de copiloto cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

La rubia soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia a Anna lentamente sin hacer ruido con sus tenis para tal vez ¿sorprenderla? Ni ella lo sabía, pero así lo hizo.

Tal vez la pelirroja no era muy perceptiva, o tal vez sí, pero en cuanto Elsa se acercaba, Anna no giró su rostro para ver si alguien se aproximaba, es por eso que, o Anna sí era perceptiva y quería ignorar a Elsa o de a tiro no era nada perceptiva y sería un blanco fácil si alguien quisiera secuestrarla o asaltarla, porque en cuanto más se acercaba Elsa, Anna no sentía la presencia de que alguien se estuviera acercando.

"Anna" –dijo Elsa un poco avergonzada cuando quedó a un metro de distancia de la pelirroja, y en cuánto Anna escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre, giró su rostro lentamente y al ver a la rubia con la expresión en su rostro llena de ¿tristeza? O ¿angustia? Se sorprendió, y más cuando notó la inseguridad de la rubia, al observar que ésta tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsos de la chaqueta.

Anna soltó un suspiro y dejó caer sus brazos para girarse por completo y quedar frente a Elsa.

"Elsa" –respondió Anna en un tono firme, la pelirroja aún estaba muy molesta, pero intentó disimularlo.

Y es que, Anna se preguntaba que ¿Cómo podía molestarse con alguien a quien a penas conoce? Y peor aún ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia?, era imposible encariñarse con alguien de inmediato, al menos que se tratara de un perrito o un conejo, o cualquier otro animal que provocara ternura, y era obvio, que Elsa no le provocaba ternura, al contrario, desde que le conoció, la rubia siempre le habló de manera grosera, y le tuvo la menor paciencia posible, aunque Anna aún no podía admitir que se estaba portando como una niña caprichosa o fresita como dirían otros.

Elsa se quedó muda, aún no sabía cómo comenzar su disculpa, y la verdad es que ni sabría, pues los 20 minutos que había dejado pasar, sólo se encargó de usarlos en contradecirse en una lucha interna de pensamientos dónde estaba en el conflicto de decidir si se disculpaba con la pelirroja o no, y bueno, todo eso, en vez de practicar cómo disculparse.

"¿Ya tenemos que irnos?" –preguntó Anna para romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado, y a parte, la tensión entre ellas dos se sentía.

"No, bueno, sí, no lo sé" –respondió Elsa muy confundida, y para terminar de rematar, eso confundió a Anna.

"¿Sí o no?" –le preguntó Anna alzando ambas cejas de la confusión.

"Quiero decirte algo" –soltó Elsa y seguido dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y después respiró profundo e inhaló, tal vez para agarrar fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y tener el valor para poder decirle a Anna que lo siente.

Anna le observó, y se desconcertó, ahora en su enojo la ansiedad estaba reemplazándole, pues quería saber qué era eso que la rubia tenía que decirle.

Elsa se puso de lado derecho de Anna y se recargó en el auto, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y bien?" –le preguntó Anna para animar a la rubia a que hablara.

-/-

Agdar estaba preparándose para dormir, bueno, algo así, la verdad es que, él seguía muy preocupado porque Elsa aún no se reportaba con él, ¿La rubia lo habrá olvidado? ¿O les habrá pasado algo?, el señor Arendelle seguía con el pendiente, pero había algo más que le preocupaba, pues tuvo la mínima sensación al ver en su computadora que alguien probablemente se haya metido en el sistema e investigado su paradero. Así que ahora, eran dos motivos por los cuales no podría conciliar el sueño.

El padre de Anna caminó de un lado a otro frente a su cama, y en su mano derecha sostenía un teléfono celular, el cual cambiaba de lugar cada tres segundos, pues primero estaba en la mano derecha y seguido pasaba a la izquierda, y así se paseaba el pobre teléfono por culpa de la angustia del señor Arendelle.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos Agdar se rindió y se sentó sobre la cama, sostuvo el teléfono celular con ambas manos y miró la pantalla.

"Espero que estén bien" –dijo mirando el teléfono y seguido lo dejo a un lado y se recostó sobre la cama. Era seguro que no dormiría, sólo se quedaría mirando el techo buscando respuestas hasta que escuchara sonar su alarma y salir de ahí.

-/-

Hans y la madre de Anna decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en un lugar por la carretera, era una pequeña casita en medio de la carretera, algo así como un mini pueblo, y la habitaban dos ancianos quienes se dedicaban a vender comida y bebidas, entre ellas, café, refrescos, cervezas, y de comida, sándwiches, huevos, etc.

Ese lugar, era como una pequeña cafetería, y si la frase del lugar era "Te hacemos sentir como en casa", pues lo habían logrado, literal, era un negocio en una casa.

La casa no se veía tan vieja, pero ni tan nueva, estaba hecha de ladrillos, con ventanas a los lados y en medio una gran puerta.

"Gracias" –dijo Hans a la anciana que les llevó sus tazas de café a la mesa.

La anciana sólo sonrió y se retiró.

"No sé por qué hicimos una parada" –comentó Idun un poco molesta.

Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y desde ahí podían vigilar la camioneta, aunque era difícil que alguien intentara robárselas o algo por el estilo, pues eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

"Era necesario, para mantenerme despierto debo consumir algo que me mantenga con energía, y así poder seguir conduciendo" –contestó Hans cogiendo su taza de café con la mano derecha y llevándola directamente a su boca para tomar un sorbo.

Idun sostuvo su taza con ambas manos e imitó lo que Hans hizo, también le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Hans dejó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"Hay que comenzar a planear qué haremos exactamente cuando encontremos a tu ex marido y a Anna" –comentó el pelirrojo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Idun dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y lo miró por algunos segundos.

"Es sencillo, si Agdar no accede a nuestras peticiones, que tu familia se encargue de él, y Anna en cuanto a Anna, ella volverá con nosotros y la boda se llevará a cabo" –comentó Idun sin sentir remordimiento alguno y eso a Hans le causó un poco de risa.

"Eres mala" –le dijo "¿En serio no sientes pena por tu ex marido?, ¿Qué tal si mi familia decide matarlo? ¿Lo permitirías?, te recuerdo que alguna vez lo amaste" –comentó Hans algo provocativo, en el sentido de que quería provocar que Idun sintiera algo de pena o algo por el estilo.

"Tú lo has dicho, alguna vez lo amé, pero todo eso acabó" –respondió la madre de Anna en un tono indiferente y pareciera que estuviera cargado con un poco de odio. "Lo que me interesa ahora es mi bienestar, vivir en lujos y punto" finalizó en un tono seguro.

Y es que, la madre de Anna ya no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera ella, y todo se debió a aquella época que vivió con Agdar, antes de que se separaran, cuando el hombre se fue a la quiebra, y ahí se fueron todos los lujos y demás que Idun estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Con ella pudo más la avaricia y el deseo de tener más y más y sobre todo poder, y en cuanto volvió a recuperar su fortuna, no volvió a ser la misma, ella tenía que asegurar un futuro lleno de lujos a como de lugar.

Que era un capricho, puede ser que sí, pero nadie se lo podría quitar, ni siquiera el amor de su hija y el de Agdar fue suficiente, simplemente, fue como una tipo obsesión que no quiso dejar.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron de beber su café y se pusieron de pie dispuestos a continuar con el viaje, porque una vez más, no había tiempo qué perder.

-/-

La rubia estaba mirando hacia el cielo, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué bajara un ángel y le diera las palabras adecuadas o le hiciera el trabajo más sencillo?, bien, de hecho, eso mismo esperaba la rubia, pero no, ningún ángel llegaría, y ni dios ni nadie, ella tenía que hacerlo ya.

"Quiero disculparme" –por fin dijo la rubia y ella sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y era tan notorio su nerviosismo gracias a que comenzó a mover su pie derecho en círculos.

"¿Qué?" –le preguntó Anna, y no por sorda, sino porque honestamente la pelirroja no esperaba que la rubia le dijera algo así.

"Ya te dije" –contestó Elsa de inmediato y por un momento se dignó a mirarla, y en cuanto sintió la mirada de Anna, Elsa giró su rostro para el frente y así Anna sólo podía mirarla de perfil, de nuevo. "Lo siento" –comenzó a decir la rubia en un tono más calmado. "Perdón por la forma en que te traté, por lo de la hamburguesa, por no responder tus inquietudes, por todo, y si te ofendí, también perdóname, es sólo que" –se detuvo la rubia a pensar un poco en lo que iba a decir después. "Es sólo que, no soy muy paciente, no sé cuidar niños o niñas, y esto es un tarea muy difícil para mí, simplemente, yo quiero que todo salga perfecto" –finalizó Elsa o al menos eso pensó Anna porque la rubia ya no dijo más nada.

"No soy una niña" –dijo la pelirroja algo avergonzada

"Para mí lo eres" –le respondió Elsa sin aún mirarla, y entonces, la pelirroja se puso frente a ella e hizo que le mirara.

"Mírame, no lo soy" –le dijo Anna y Elsa le observó detenidamente y después sintió vergüenza y miró hacia otro lado. "Elsa, tengo 18 años, y aunque no sé cuántos años tengas, estoy segura que no son muchos los que nos llevamos de diferencia" –siguió hablando Anna. "Y te perdono, ¿Sabes?, en parte fue mi culpa, yo me he estado comportando como una hija de papi cuando en realidad hay cosas más importantes qué atender" –siguió hablando Anna y la rubia por fin volvió a mirarla sorprendida por lo que admitió la pelirroja.

"Gracias" –fue todo lo que dijo la rubia mientras veía a la pelirroja. "Pero, se supone que soy tu protectora, debo cuidar de ti, protegerte y llevarte con bien a tu padre" –siguió diciendo Elsa en un tono amable. "En serio lo siento por mi comportamiento, a parte, es increíble que no llevamos un día entero en conocernos, de hecho, ni nos conocemos y yo ya te hice sentir mal de muchas maneras" –comentó Elsa avergonzada

"Estamos a mano, yo también te juzgué por lo de mi padre, hice insinuaciones que no debí, así que todo está bien" –dijo Anna más tranquila

Y entonces, el enojo en Anna desapareció, ya no estaba molesta con la rubia y ni siquiera sabía por qué exactamente, si porque la rubia fue a disculparse o simplemente por la ternura que llevaba dentro.

En cambio, Elsa dejó de sentir tanta presión en su pecho, incluso, se sintió más relajada, y el peso que sentía sobre los hombros ya no estaba más.

"De acuerdo, entonces, comencemos de nuevo" –propuso Elsa en son de paz.

"De acuerdo" –aceptó Anna y entonces, estiró su mano dejándola frente a la rubia. "Soy Anna Arendelle" –dijo y Elsa observó la mano.

"Soy Elsa Sween" –respondió mostrando una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

Y entonces, ambas sintieron un tipo electricidad en su cuerpo, Anna internamente estaba cantando alegre y la rubia tenía en su corazón una pequeña fiesta, ella lo podía sentir, sí, así es, ambas sintieron emoción al sólo estrechar sus manos, pero ¿Por qué?, si ya anteriormente Elsa había cogido la mano de Anna cuando la sacó de su casa y la rescató de casarse con el Hans Wester, ¿Por qué ahora todo cambiaba? ¿Será por qué ahora ya se están conociendo?, ninguna lo sabía, y ni querían saberlo, simplemente querían seguir sintiendo como estaban sintiendo al rozar sus manos en tan sólo un cálido apretón.

Ambas se soltaron, y Elsa volvió a meter su mano en la chaqueta, sus almas lloraron internamente.

Anna aplaudió un poco para calmar la sensación de la emoción y mostró una sonrisa penosa.

"Bien, ¿Aún quieres que consigamos tu ensalada?" –le preguntó Elsa en un tono más amable.

"No, mejor vayamos por esa hamburguesa" –le dijo Anna sonriendo

Elsa sólo le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa y ambas regresaron al restaurante.

Y entonces, una vez dentro, ambas estaban cenando como si lo anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Anna intentaba descifrar a Elsa, quería saber sus gustos, intereses y demás, lo básico para comenzar una amistad, porque eso quería la pelirroja, comenzar una amistad afectuosa con Elsa.

En cambio, la rubia platinada estaba intentando descifrar cuántas pequitas tenía en total la pelirroja en su rostro. Sí, bueno, no había otra cosa más importante que la rubia pudiera hacer por el momento más que terminar la hamburguesa.

A Elsa no se le había pasado por la mente comenzar una amistad con la pelirroja, porque, al fin y a cabo, sólo le acompañaría por días, sólo de aquí hasta que la llevara con bien a su padre, pero lo que Elsa no tenía en cuenta es que, en un segundo pueden suceder tantas cosas, entonces, no sabía lo que le esperaba vivir con la pelirroja.

Por fin ambas terminaron de cenar, y entonces Elsa le dijo a Anna que era hora de irse, que no había tiempo qué perder, que entre más rápido estuviera con su padre, mucho mejor, pues así sería más seguro.

Anna no puso resistencia, y estuvo de acuerdo, así que siguió a la rubia hasta el auto, y nuevamente ambas comenzaron a emprender el viaje por la carretera.

Elsa miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, y pudo notar que ésta ya estaba muriendo de sueño, pues iba cabeceando, pero cuando la pelirroja se percataba de lo que hacía, se volvía a acomodar en el asiento.

"Aún falta mucho para llegar a la próxima parada donde hay un hotel" –dijo Elsa y Anna abrió los ojos como plato.

Elsa lo notó y se quiso reír internamente.

"Para dormir" –aclaró la rubia de inmediato al darse cuenta de la reacción de Anna. ¿Por qué Anna reaccionaría así?, ¿Qué pensó la pelirroja que Elsa quería hacer al mencionar el hotel?, ¿A caso la pelirroja era una de esas niñas pervertidas que todo lo relacionaba con el albur? Eso último se lo preguntó Elsa internamente y río al imaginarlo, pero lo descartó y lo concluyó como que sería una locura.

"Aún puedo soportar estar despierta" –dijo Anna soñolienta, y seguido soltó un enorme bostezo para finalmente, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

"Seguro" –comentó Elsa en un tono burlón.

La rubia notó que la temperatura comenzó a bajar, así que encendió la calefacción del auto, pero creyó que no sería suficiente, o tal vez sólo quiso hacer un gesto noble, pues como pudo, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, primero se sacó la manga izquierda mientras sostenía el volante con la otra sin perder la concentración al conducir y seguido hizo lo mismo pero con la mano derecha para sostener el volante con la izquierda. Y como pudo, colocó la chaqueta encima de la pelirroja.

"No tengas frío" –susurró Elsa al terminar de colocarle su chaqueta por encima a la pelirroja quien al parecer ya iba como en su quinto sueño, y Elsa notó de reojo que la pelirroja se veía tan angelical al dormir, como si no rompiera un plato, como si fuera una niña buena, y eso le causó gracia, porque Anna era todo, menos una niña angelical, y eso que aún no la conocía bien.

-/-

Y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, y creo yo que un poco más largo, y su intensidad irá aumentando dependiendo los reviews :P.

Dejen un **Review **chiquititillo c:

**Nota de autor**: Bien, los capítulos irán aumentando dependiendo el número de reviews, y quiero avisarles que no tengo fechas exactas para actualizar, como vieron, hoy me adelanté, antes era de que actualizaba cada semana o cada cinco días, pero a veces me da la loquera o me inspiro mucho que BOOM, escribo y CABOOM a publicar :P

**Ahora, bien, no había contestado Reviews, y lo justo es que lo haga, porque cuando yo dejo review en algún otro fic, me gusta que los autores contesten o al menenos hagan una mención agradeciendo los reviews y así saber que sí lo leyeron, porque lo más importante que existe en los fanfics, son los reviews, porque son los que te animan a continuar, te motivan, te inspiran, o bueno, al menos así me pasa a mí. **

**En fin, acá les contesto: **

**Fate Leon: **Gracias por haber dejado el primer review en mi historia, es algo que sencillamente no olvidaré, y aunque ya no volví a ver por aquí, si algún día regresa, le mando saludos y un abrazo. ¡Gracias!

**Yara sosa: **¡La princesa del drama!, Jaja :'), un honor que haya leído mi historia Elsanna y me emociona saber que le encantó, muchísimas gracias, espero que se siga dando la vuelta por aquí ;). Saludos y gracias :3.

**Luna RedDragon: **A usted tampoco ya no le volví a ver por aquí, gracias por haber dejado review en el capítulo dos :').

**Lucine2012: **No dudé en continuarlo, gracias por darle la vista de interesante a mi historia, saludos.

**Elsaisabadass: **¡Hola, Elsa!, Jaja :'), me emociona saber que te empieza a gusta mi fic :3, y yo también espero que haya más acción :p. Perdona si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero normalmente así le hago para saber hasta qué punto llegaría mi historia, y poco a poco, dependiendo si tiene éxito o no, va aumentando la intensidad de los capítulos y su extensión.

Procuro llevarme la historia paso a paso, no apresurar las cosas, porque quiero que ésta sea una historia tan linda de amor :').

Gracias por pasarte por aquí y ojalá sigas visitando mi historia, saludos :D.

**Madh-M: **Jaja, a mí también me encanta que Elsa casi no le tiene paciencia, la personalidad que tiene la rubia es una extraña combinación de tantos personajes favoritos míos :3, pero no será una Elsa bipolar, eso lo aseguro xD, y pronto sabrás la edad de Elsa, todo a su tiempo :p.

Gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas visitando mi historia, saludos :D.

**Ice The Magic Wolf: **¡Yupi!, me encanta saber que mi historia te fascina, en serio, me motivas más, porque a parte, me haces ver que mis clases en la facultad de gramática, redacción, literatura y guiones me ha servido para mejorar mi escritura :3, y en cada final de los capítulos procuro dejarlos en suspenso para que se queden picados, así tan malvada soy, okno ._.', jeje, ese es el secreto de las historias :P, okya.

Gracias por dejar review y ojalá sigas visitando mi historia, :').

**Gorgino: **Si sigues visitando mi historia sabrás lo que pasarás con Elsa y Anna :3, gracias por tu review, saludos ;).

**HannisG: **¡Gracias!, entonces quiere decir que voy por buen camino :'), saludos.

**Zuri: **Gracias, Zuri, jeje :'), a ver cuándo charlamos de nuevo por face :p, saludos.

**Me: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, ya le seguí, ojalá te sigas pasando por acá, gracias :D.

**Val Summers: **Gracias por comentar que mi historia es interesante, y espero no perderle el hilo para que lo siga siendo xD. Ojalá te sigas pasando por acá, gracias por el review, saludos y un abrazo calientito :).

**Y a los que no han dejado Review o no tienen cuenta pero están leyendo mi historia, también les mando un abrazo calientito :P y un enorme ¡GRACIAS! :). **

**PD: En mi bio encontrarán mi fb, soy chida, por si gustan agregarme :p. **


	5. ¿Cuidando niños?

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney Channel :'), pero la historia sí es mía :B. **

**Noticia importante: ¡Ya salió un adelanto del cortometraje de Frozen: fiebre congelada! **

**Preocupación importante: Temo que sí mucha gente va a ver el cortometraje al cine (que va siendo un 99%), obvio tiene que comprar la entrada para ver "La Cenicienta" y eso me preocupa en el aspecto de que, qué tal si por ir a ver el cortometraje, esa película rompe en récord por la venta de boletos o algo así :'c. **

**Leer nota de autor al final (: **

**Capítulo 5: **

**¿Cuidando niños? **

Elsa detuvo el auto frente al primer motel que se encontró al llegar al segundo paradero, y al girar su vista al asiento de copiloto miró a una pelirroja profundamente dormida. Por la mente de Elsa pasó la idea de despertarla de una mala manera, como gritarle o aventarle agua, pero de inmediato eliminó esa idea al darse cuenta que no lleva 24 Hrs conociendo a la pelirroja y ya le quiere hacer ese tipo de bromas que se hacen aquellas personas que son mejores amigos de toda la vida.

La rubia pensó en tantas maneras para despertarla: susurrarle al oído, moverle el hombro, decir el nombre de la pelirroja en voz alta, entre otros, pero ninguno la convenció, pues, cada que quería intentar poner en marcha cualquiera de esas ideas que pasaron por su cabeza, se detenía, y el motivo era que le daba ternura ver a Anna dormir de esa manera, y aunque Elsa no lo admitiría, ella pensaba que Anna se veía como un ángel bello caído del cielo. Un ángel travieso, caprichoso, y causante de dolores de cabeza, pero al fin y en cuenta, un bello ángel, y cuando la rubia cayó en cuenta que estaba pensando en eso, de inmediato se asustó y se regañó a sí misma por estar pensando de esa manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Elsa mirando a la pelirroja?, ¿Y Por qué?, ¿A caso contemplaba su manera de dormir? ¿Nunca había visto a una así?, de hecho, la rubia ya llevaba más de diez minutos observándola, y el porque era algo difícil de explicar, pero no complicado en entender, pues la rubia pensó que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía dormir que se mirara bien y que le causara ternura, porque honestamente, nunca había visto a alguien dormir así, y por eso estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En fin, la rubia se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó un poco para poder quitarle el cinturón a Anna, y al hacerlo, su acercamiento fue tan grande al rostro de la pelirroja, que entonces eso provocó que Elsa se detuviera y contemplara su cara, incluso la rubia podría jurar que de esa manera podía terminar de contarle todas las pequitas; Elsa siguió observando detenidamente ese rostro, miró la forma de sus cejas, después la pequeña nariz que acompañaba el rostro, y sus ojos totalmente cerrados, y que de esa naricita se sentía la suave respiración de la pelirroja indicando que estaba dormida profundamente y de manera tranquila, y así siguió mirando la rubia hasta llegar a los labios. ¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, ¡Los labios! ¡Los suaves, carnosos y lindos labios!

Elsa los miró detenidamente, de cómo estaban formados y le alegraba en ese instante que incluso estuvieran cerrados. De hecho, la rubia no podía creer que de esos lindos labios salieran a veces palabras hirientes o berrinches de la pelirroja, porque Elsa sólo pensó en ese momento que de esos labios tan bien formados sólo deberían salir palabras lindas, porque a esa boca le acompañaba una melodiosa voz, que si la pelirroja usaba para decir solamente cosas lindas, estaba segura que a todos cautivaría. La rubia se preguntó en el tiempo que tardó Dios para crear a Anna, porque al mirar a la chica, sólo podía concluir que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, y sobre todo se preguntó en cuánto tiempo le dedicó a dibujarle los labios, porque a pesar de que se estaba odiando por sus pensamientos, por un instante pensó en besarlos o al menos rosarlos, para confirmar la suavidad de estos.

Y entonces, Anna despertó y miró a la rubia muy cerca de su rostro y esto le asustó un poco, pero no se inquietó.

"Elsa" –le llamó Anna muy cerca de sus labios, y la rubia quedó totalmente congelada. La pelirroja al darse cuenta de eso, volvió a llamarla "Elsa" –mencionó nuevamente de manera suave y entonces por fin, la rubia al sentir esa pequeña brisa que salió de los labios de la pelirroja, logró descongelarla, y entonces, Elsa quitó su cinturón de seguridad presionando el pequeño botón "Hemos llegado al motel, Anna" –le dijo Elsa en un tono firme y después salió del auto cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

La pelirroja quedó confundida, lo primero que se preguntó fue por qué Elsa estaba tan cerca de ella, pero de inmediato recordó que tal vez era para quitarle el cinturón de seguridad, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse cuánto tiempo estaba así la rubia. Anna notó que tenía encima la chaqueta de la rubia, se la puso sobre los hombros para cubrirse del frío que aún sentía y salió del auto cuidadosamente y seguido cerró la puerta sin hacer tanto ruido.

"¿Qué hora es?" –preguntó Anna acercándose lentamente a Elsa quien se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta del auto de lado del asiento piloto.

"Tarde" –respondió la rubia sin mirarla, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón trasero y activó la alarma del carro. Después de eso, caminó hacia el motel.

Anna sólo la siguió.

La rubia sentía pena, no podía ni mirar a Anna a la cara, esta vez ya no. Nunca había tenido tan cerca a una chica que recién acaba de conocer e internamente desear besarla, eso sí era algo nuevo y extraño, sobre todo, vergonzoso.

Anna no lo notó de inmediato, es decir, la indiferencia que comenzaba a tener Elsa con ella. Aún así la siguió.

El motel era algo extraño, era un lugar pequeño, tal vez sólo contaba con algunas 50 habitaciones en total, la verdad es que, nadie se pondría a contarlas más que el dueño, y éste no estaba.

El encargado se acercó amablemente a Elsa para preguntarle si quería una habitación y la rubia asintió afirmando, a lo que él hombrecito de al menos 1.60 de estatura le indicó qué formulario llenar, la paga y seguido de eso, le dio las llaves con el número de habitación.

Elsa & Anna caminaron hasta la habitación, y al entrar, la rubia encendió las luces.

La pelirroja estaba observando detrás de Elsa, y lo que encontró en la habitación no fue muy de su agrado, tan sólo había una cama matrimonial, una televisión antigua, un pequeño mueble para guardar ropa demasiado desgastado. A parte, la habitación contaba con más defectos como la pintura, las manchas en las paredes, simplemente era algo, asqueroso, o al menos lo era para Anna.

"Ponte cómoda" –le dijo Elsa haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha como dándole la bienvenida.

Anna le miró con la boca abierta y después la cerró para que no le entraran moscas.

"¿Ésta es mi habitación?" –le preguntó Anna confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo mientras entraba lentamente al lugar y se acercaba a la cama y miraba a su alrededor buscando más defectos que la habitación pudiera tener.

"Nuestra" –dijo Elsa sin mirarla. "Ahora vuelvo, iré al auto por tu ropa para que te cambies" –le dijo pero Anna le tomó del brazo para detenerla y eso provocó que la rubia sintiera un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, que hasta le ardió en las mejillas.

"Espera" –le dijo Anna con esa voz tan dulce que por poco, Elsa caería a sus pies. "¿Quieres tu chaqueta de vuelta?, en serio hace frío allá afuera" –le dijo y por fin Elsa la miró a la cara y quedó sorprendida. Ella no podía seguir tratándole con indiferencia o sentir vergüenza, pues la pelirroja ni siquiera se sentía incómoda por lo que pasó hace algunos instantes en el auto, porque de hecho, no pasó nada, tan sólo sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca, pero nada más.

"No, estoy bien" –respondió Elsa intentando sonar amable, y se liberó del agarre de la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación

-/-

Hans e Idún se detuvieron en la parada que la rubia platinada y Anna ya habían hecho hace horas, y eso sólo significaba que el pelirrojo si bien pudiera seguir conduciendo, tal vez les alcanzaría más rápido de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero, él ni siquiera tenía en mente que estuviera tan cerca de ellas, así que simplemente se limitó a buscar en ese sitio un lugar para dormir, ya era de madrugada, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y su futura suegra no ayudaba mucho en ese caso, pues la señora Arendelle no sabía conducir, no de noche, en la carretera.

Ambos se instalaron en habitaciones diferentes, en un hotel de paso; el sitio no estaba nada mal, si bien, lo único que se podía decir era que ese sitio era 10 mil veces mejor que en el que se encontraban Elsa & Anna.

Por un lado, el pelirrojo estaba totalmente ansioso pero cansado, él ya quería encontrar a la pelirroja antes de que pudiera llegar con su padre, si es que era al sitio al que se dirigía Anna, que para él, era lo más lógico hasta el momento.

Mientras tanto, Idún estaba muy inquieta, también estaba cansada, ya quería llegar al paradero de Agdar, ¿Para qué?, ni ella lo sabía, pero sentía ganas de discutir y pelear.

Ambos con necesidades diferentes, pero a un mismo objetivo: encontrarlos.

Aún así, cayeron en cuenta que lo mejor era intentar dormir, para así recuperar fuerzas y seguir el camino.

Los dos, finalmente se dirigieron a sus camas y cerraron sus ojos esperando viajar a través de las dimensiones del sueño.

-/-

Elsa regresó a la habitación, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a una pelirroja totalmente rendida sobre la cama ocupando todo el espacio, recostada boca abajo y sus manos quedaban fuera de lugar

La rubia se río internamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente con una bolsa en mano sin hacer ruido hacia Anna.

Cuando por fin estuvo más cerca, quedó comprobado: Anna estaba totalmente dormida.

"Bien, ¿ahora cómo le digo que se ponga la pijama?" –se interrogó la rubia a sí misma en un susurro mientras dejaba la bolsa en la esquina de la cama. "De acuerdo, tengo que despertarla, no puedo permitir que duerma así" –dijo

Elsa comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y ahí estaba de nuevo, contemplando la tranquilidad con la que dormía Anna, y entonces Elsa ya no quería despertarla, quería seguir viéndola así.

La rubia comenzó a acercar su mano para tocar el rostro de la rubia, ganas no le faltaban, pero el miedo que sentía no le dejaba actuar rápido, así que poco a poco fue acercando su mano hasta dejarla a un centímetro de la mejilla de Anna, y entonces comenzó a pensar en qué consecuencias le traería si le tocaba la cara.

"Oh, dios, no Elsa, sólo despiértala" –se regañó a sí misma en un susurro retirando su mano por completo de la poca distancia en que la tenía al rostro de la pelirroja. "Bien, aquí voy" –se animó y como si se tratara de una misión difícil, se relajó moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro. "Hey, Anna" –comenzó a susurrar la rubia en un tono bajo y tierno. "Oye, Anna, tienes que ponerte la pijama" –volvió a hablar la rubia en un tono bajo muy cerca del rostro de la chica dormilona.

Al ver que eso no funcionó, Elsa quiso rendirse, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Hey, Anna" –volvió a decir la rubia en un tono suave, pero ya su paciencia se agotó. "Anna, ¡Despiert!" –gritó por fin y la pelirroja casi cae de la cama al escuchar ese grito tan cerca de su rostro, lo cual la llevó a actuar de inmediato y quedar sentada sobre la cama algo agitada.

"Por dios, Elsa, ¿Qué te pasa?" –le reclamó al pelirroja tocándose el corazón con la mano intentando controlar su angustia.

"Tienes que cambiarte, ahí está tu ropa" –le respondió la rubia quien se puso de pie al momento de ver la reacción de Anna mientras que señalaba la bolsa que dejó en la esquina de la cama.

"¿Sabes?, no era necesario que me despertaras así" –le reclamó la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de encima y salía de la cama algo molesta tomando la bolsa para sacar la pijama que la rubia le compro hace horas en aquella tienda. "Hay otras maneras" –siguió diciendo Anna en un tono firme

"¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo cuáles?" –le preguntó la rubia en un tono retador

"Pues, tal vez pudiste despertarme moviéndome el hombro o simplemente me hubieras dejado así" –contestó Anna quien antes de poder entrar al baño de la habitación, se giró para poder decirle eso a la rubia mirándola a la cara, y finalmente, al terminar, entró a cambiarse.

Elsa sólo se sentó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro, seguido de eso, se tumbó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. "Qué difícil es esto" –se dijo y soltó algunos quejidos.

-/-

¿Cuánto durmieron las chicas?, la verdad es que Anna bien y pudo recuperar sus fuerzas, a las seis de la mañana ya estaba totalmente bañada, cambiada y lista para seguir con el viaje, mientras que Elsa, pues sólo logró dormir una hora, y a las cinco de la mañana ella ya estaba lista y dispuesta a seguir con ese viaje, y claro, la rubia también iba preparada con ropa que sacó de su carro.

Anna optó por ponerse una blusa verde la cual tenía una imagen del rostro de una chica bonita resaltando el color de sus labios rojos, unos _Jeans _azul marino ajustados, y de calzado unos converse choclos verdes. Y obviamente los accesorios nos los dejó atrás, se puso un collar plateado con la figura de un mostacho, recogió su cabello con una pinza, en sus orejas se puso unos aretes con forma de corazón, y su maquillaje no fue tan exagerado, simplemente lo básico para estar a la perfección y seguir siendo una chica _¿fashion?_

Elsa dejó a un lado la chaqueta, como ese día al parecer iba a estar muy caluroso, optó por ponerse una blusa de botones color mezclilla, _Jeans _color negro ajustados, y de calzado unos zapatos tipo botas color negras. Y obviamente, no optó por ponerse algún accesorio, le parecía una perdida de tiempo.

Una vez estando listas ambas chicas, salieron del motel y retomaron el camino para seguir con el viaje.

Nuevamente la rubia iba manejando con toda tranquilidad y seguridad posible, el sol apenas y comenzaba a notarse, pues apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Desde que salieron del motel, la pelirroja no había dicho palabra alguna, ¿aún seguiría cansada?, eso se preguntaba Elsa, porque aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, comenzaba a extrañar a la Anna esa que no para de hablar.

La pelirroja sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, y desde que subió al auto no se atrevía a mirar a la rubia ni siquiera de reojo, era obvio, algo le pasaba a Anna, pero no lo quería decir. Y eso, Elsa lo pudo notar, y con la duda no se iba a quedar.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" –preguntó la rubia, y más directa no pudo ser. Y entonces, con eso logró captar la atención de la pelirroja, quien por fin giró su cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Cómo qué?" –preguntó Anna confundida

"No lo sé, por eso te pregunto" –respondió la rubia con un tono de obviedad pero sin quitar su vista del frente. "Es que, has estado muy callada, y eso es" –se detuvo la rubia a pensar un poco en qué decir, pero finalmente terminó diciendo lo obvio "raro" –terminó

"Sólo estoy algo pensativa, y no tengo ánimos para hablar" –confesó Anna en un tono cansado y después regresó su vista a la ventana para seguir mirando el recorrido por la carretera.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

"Oye, si fue por la manera en la que te desperté, lo siento, es sólo que, iba a ser incómodo que durmieras así, y la verdad no soy buena cuidando niños, así que no sé mucho" –comenzó a disculparse la rubia mientras que inconscientemente no se percataba de que comenzaba a hablar como Anna, hasta que la pelirroja volvió a girar su cabeza y mirarla.

"¿Cuidando niños?" –le preguntó Anna interrumpiendo por completo a la rubia. Y obviamente ignorando por completo la disculpa, pero no intencionalmente, sino por eso que llamó su atención de lo que dijo la rubia de "Cuidando niños", o sea que, eso el daba a pensar a Anna que Elsa así la veía, como un "niño" o "niña" en su caso. "¿Crees que estás cuidando a un niño?" –le preguntó la pelirroja en un tono molesto

"Bueno, en tu caso, sería más bien, a una niña" –le respondió Elsa mirándola de reojo en un tono neutro.

"No soy una niña, ya te lo dije" –le dijo Anna en un tono más molesto. "Soy una mujer" –se defendió y cruzó los brazos.

Elsa quiso soltar la carcajada, pero lo único que pudo mostrar fue una risa.

"No es gracioso, Elsa Sween" –dijo Anna con una expresión en su rostro desagradable, pero eso le resultó a la rubia muy agradable, por fin hizo que Anna volviera a ser esa niñita caprichosa.

"Lo es" –admitió Elsa soltando algunas risitas. "Pero en definitivo no eres una mujer, no aún" –le dijo la rubia calmando su sentido del humor.

"Bien, entonces soy una señorita, pero no una niña" –bufó Anna. "Ya te dije que tengo 18 años, pero ahora, ¿tú qué eres?" –se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja y eso provocó que la sonrisa que tenía la rubia desapareciera de inmediato. "Se te borró la sonrisa" –dijo Anna en un tono divertido y la rubia sólo frunció el ceño. "¿Y bien?" –insistió Anna

"Yo sí soy una mujer" –dijo Elsa en un tono firme y como si se sintiera orgullosa de eso.

"En lo absoluto no lo eres, también eres una señorita" –le comentó Anna

Y así siguieron por 20 minutos, defendiendo cada quien su punto de vista, intentando hacer entrar en razón una a la otra, pero finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión, que ninguna de las dos era una mujer, que en tal caso, aún no llegaban a ese "ciclo de la vida" o como quisieran llamarle. Pero no significa que Elsa haya perdido, porque tal vez sólo admitió no serlo simplemente para que la pelirroja dejara la discusión de lado, tal vez ya se había cansado.

Y durante esa discusión, Anna intentó de muchas formas sacarle información a Elsa sobre su edad, pero no lo logró, así que hasta entonces, la edad de la señorita Sween, seguiría siendo un misterio.

-/-

La señora Arendelle y el joven Wester retomaron su viaje después de que la luz del sol salió, y eso en parte le indignó a Idún, pues ella quería que salieran antes para así tener un poco más de ventaja y ver si existía la posibilidad de encontrar a Anna antes de que llegara con Agdar.

Ese nuevo día, Hans optó por vestirse de una manera en la que pudiera sentirse cómodo al conducir, así que se puso una camisa abotonada de cuadros color celeste con un azul más obscuro, bermudas y tenis blancos; Idún también quiso ir cómoda, así que optó por ponerse un blusón azul, _Jeans _azul marino, y zapatillas negras.

Ninguno de lo dos se puso accesorios, lo que querían era llegar ya a su destino.

-/-

Después de una hora y media de camino, en la cual la rubia y la señorita Arendelle hablaban de vez en cuando durante el trayecto, por fin Elsa decidió hacer una parada en un sitio que parecía ser como un mini pueblo o ¿rancho?, aún no lo descifraba, pero lo que era bueno del sitio era que sí había una línea telefónica para poder comunicarse con el padre de Anna.

La rubia estacionó el auto frente a una tipo tienda, y se bajo junto con Anna, la cual estaba emocionada porque por fin hablaría con su padre.

"Bien, compraré una tarjeta para hablar por teléfono" –le dijo Elsa a su protegida, quien decidió esperarla afuera de la tienda, y sólo asintió tratando de decir un 'Está bien'.

Minutos después, la rubia salió de la tienda con dicha tarjeta y un par de bolsas, al parecer compró algo para llevarlo en el camino, tal vez comida, o ¿armas?, bueno no, armas no.

"Bien, me comunicaré con tu padre, seguro debe estar angustiado" –le comentó Elsa dirigiendo al primero teléfono que se encontró en su camino.

"¿Cómo sabes que debe estar angustiado?" –le preguntó Anna siguiéndola

"Bueno, le prometí que le hablaría en cuanto ya estuvieras 'A salvo', pero no lo hice, porque mi celular se quedó sin crédito" –contestó Elsa un tanto avergonzada por eso último

"¡Qué vergüenza!" –dijo Anna un tanto sorprendida

"Lo sé, es de muy mala impresión no cumplir con pequeñas promesas…" –comenzó a decir Elsa mientras colocaba la tarjeta en el teléfono público y dejaba las bolsas a un lado en el piso.

"No" –interrumpió Anna. "Me refiero a que, qué vergüenza quedarse sin crédito, yo siempre tenía un plan de renta por mes, es más efectivo" –comentó Anna cruzando los brazos

Elsa no podía creerlo, ¿era en serio?, la pelirroja más preocupada por eso que por lo que mencionó la rubia anteriormente.

"Bien, eso no importa" –dijo Elsa con una expresión en su rostro de confusión.

La rubia ignoró eso y comenzó a presionar los botones en el orden adecuado al número de Agdar, y finalmente, se comenzó a escuchar ese tono el cuál se detuvo de inmediato y fue reemplazado por la voz del padre de Anna.

"¿Elsa?" –contestó de inmediato, era como si él ya sabía que la rubia se comunicaría, o simplemente sí era tan grande su angustia que no podía despegarse del teléfono esperando la llamada.

"Sí, Agdar, soy yo, Elsa" –contestó la rubia soltando un suspiro. "Anna está bien" –dijo al fin y el señor Arendelle sintió como su alma comenzaba a recobrar tanta tranquilidad.

"Qué excelentes noticias, quiero hablar con ella" –pidió en un tono desesperado

"Claro, te comunico con ella" –dijo Elsa sonriendo afectuosamente. "Tu padre quiere hablar contigo" –le dijo a la pelirroja otorgándole el teléfono.

Anna sonrió, por fin, después de tanto tiempo hablaría con su padre, al menos por medio de un aparato, pero lo haría.

"¿Papá?" –preguntó Anna al colocarse el teléfono sobre su oreja y boca mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción.

"Anna, mi princesa" –contestó Agdar en un tono alegre, quien tuvo la misma reacción, se le aguaron los ojos, estaba emocionado y feliz por poder hablar de nuevo con su hija. "Espero no haya sido tarde para salvarte, simplemente que no encontraba la manera" –le comentó su padre cambiando el tono de su voz a triste.

"Fue justo a tiempo, gracias por ser mi héroe" –contestó Anna

"Tú héroe es Elsa" –dijo su padre y entonces Anna giró su cabeza para mirar a la rubia, la cual pintó en su rostro una expresión de confusión al ver la forma en que la pelirroja la miraba y le sonreía.

"Es cierto" –admitió Anna a su padre

"Bien, no hay mucho tiempo, sólo quería saber si están bien, y quiero que escuches esto" –comenzó a decir Agdar en un tono firme. "Elsa es tu tutor o algo por el estilo, obedécele en lo que ella te diga, no te alejes, y cuando ya estés aquí conmigo te explicaré qué está pasando" –dijo su padre en un tono seguro y sonaba más bien como si le estuviera ordenando eso.

"Lo haré" –aceptó Anna.

"Perfecto, princesa, ahora comunícame con Elsa, no hay tiempo que perder" –le pidió su padre. "Pero antes, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo" –soltó y eso provocó que el corazón de Anna se acelerara.

"También te amo" –respondió Anna. "Mi padre quiere hablar contigo" –le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia pasándole el teléfono, y Elsa lo cogió de inmediato.

"¿Señor?" –contestó Elsa.

"Elsa, no me digas así" –le regañó lo cual provocó que la rubiera riera internamente. "Escucha con atención, tengo la sospecha de que alguien sabe mi ubicación, alguien interesado en encontrar a Anna y a mí, y sólo puede ser ese tipo con el que anduvo mi hija o mi ex esposa, así que no hay tiempo que perder, tienen que estar aquí lo antes posible para dar el siguiente paso" –dijo Agdar de manera rápida.

"Lo entiendo, entonces si usted sospecha eso, quiere decir que…" –se detuvo la rubia a pensar y ordenar sus ideas.

"Que es posible que las estén siguiendo y puedan alcanzarlas" –finalizó Agdar.

La rubia abrió los ojos como plato.

"Entonces, no debo seguir perdiendo tiempo, nos vemos pronto, Agdar" –dijo la rubia y finalizó la llamada.

"Elsa, ¿Qué pasa?" –le preguntó la pelirroja al ver que Elsa cogía las bolsas y se dirigía al auto.

"No hay tiempo qué perder" –contestó la rubia. "Sube" –ordenó

"Pero, ¿Qué ocurre?" –le preguntó Anna confundida

"Sólo sube, te explicaré en el camino" –dijo la rubia subiendo al auto y cerrando por primera vez con mucha fuerza la puerta de su auto.

Anna le hizo caso de inmediato, lo cual fue raro, siempre suele poner algún pretexto, pero se dio cuenta que no había tiempo para hacer preguntas o reclamarle algo a la rubia, a parte de que recordó que aceptó hacerle caso a Elsa.

Elsa le dio las bolsas a la pelirroja una vez que ésta estuvo en el asiento de copiloto, y puso su auto en marcha.

-/-

**Nota de autor al final xD: Bien, creo que jamás había puesto el Disclaimer D: ¡Que horror! :P, y pues bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo cinco, me siento agradecida por el buen recibimiento que está teniendo la historia y ojalá siga así :c, que jamás se me vaya la inspiración ddd :P.**

**Bien, ya me duelen los ojos de estar frente a la computadora :'( así que am pues ¿Un Review? ¿Sí?, uno chiquititillo porfa (: **

**Les recuerdo que los reviews son muy importantes para que una historia siga, procuren dejarme sus críticas más constructivas :P, no me hagan llorar tanto porfa :p, soy muy sensible ddd :P.**

_**Contestando sus Reviews: **_

**Yara sosa: **Gracias, princesa del drama :3 *Se emociona*, y el apellido de Elsa lo quise hacer diferente a lo que he leído en otros fics, intenté ser original ddd :p, gracias por su review :').

**Me: **Claro que seguiré actualizando, que bueno que te encante, gracias :3.

**Dnjknjh: **Gracias :3, espero sigas pasando por aquí :3.

**Madh-M: **Poco a poco Elsa se demostrará más afectuosa por Anna :3, y moriremos de amor juntas, ya verás :P, gracias por pasarte, saludos! :3. Y sí, qué pena da Idún :c, pero sí pasa así, digo, no me ha pasado, pero suele pasar :/.

**Katy The Wolf: **Me encantó eso de "bien cools y pro" xD, jaja xD, gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas pasando por aquí, saludos :3.

**Califragilisto: **Anna ha entrado a la vida de la rubia para descongelar su corazón :3, gracis por tu review, saludos :D.

**HannisG: **Me alegra saber eso, ir por buen camino siempre es bueno, y si llego a ir por el malo me gusta enterarme para reiterar mi error :3, y ya veremos a ver qué pasa más adelante, existe una enorme posibilidad de que el Hans y la Idún las alcancen :c, en fin, ojalá sigas pasando por aquí, saludos y gracias por el review.

**Elsaisabadass: **Hola otra vez, el albur son palabras con doble sentido, es al o que llamamos tipo "Mal pensados" o algo así, es un juego de palabras muy extraño. Y una vez aclarado eso, ojalá no te haya dejado dudas :P.

Y la Elsa de mi historia tiene una personalidad muy rara, pero no es bipolar (creo), y pues la Idún no quiere trabajar, se le hace más sencillo trabajar con el Hans y encontrar a su hija, lo quiere todo fácil la señora :p.

Y bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerme todos los fics Elsanna que existen o bien, todos los de Frozen en español, pero sé que todos los escritores se esfuerzan mucho por su amor a la escritura, y procuran que les queden bien, siento que es cuestión de práctica.

Yo debo reconocer que no soy buena escribiendo, pero me gusta, y lo hago xD.

En fin, gracias por tu review, saludos ;).

**Zuri: **Elsa no es tan grande, eso es seguro, y a ver cuándo platicamos, y sí, eso es el albur xD.

**Y personitas hermosas que no dejan review pero leen mi fic, gracias por seguir mi historia, y les mando un enorme abrazo calientito. **

_**En mi bio están mis cuentas por si tienen dudas o comentarios, :p. **_

_**Canción para llorar: "Que le perdone todo, que nunca me hizo nada, que apostaría mis ojos, creyendo que me ama, aunque borró mi cielo y me pintó el infierno, puedo morir tranquila, diciendo que la quiero" **_

_**-/-**_


End file.
